Tempest
by Wickermayne
Summary: Although he was of Uzumaki blood, Naruto and fuinjutsu did not mesh. A botched replication of the Flying Thunder God technique sends Naruto through space and time; just not the way he expected. Timetravel fic.
1. Chapter 1

FGC

"Give me my headband back!"

Naruto was thoroughly disgruntled. First he had failed to replicate the Flying Thunder God technique, something he didn't even want to do (Naruto was far from being a fan of fuinjutsu, what with it being, in Naruto's opinion, a slightly more advanced version of calligraphy. And what kind of man needed to learn calligraphy? Not Naruto, that was for sure). Next, the weird seal that he created had drained himself of nearly all his chakra (while seemingly doing nothing at all) and caused him to pass out. When he woke up his chakra had barely recovered, and he had found his hands bound in some weird white chains while some red head chick stared at him. To make matters worse the red head acted extremely hostile towards him, even though she was a leaf kunoichi, and she even took off his headband and forced him to follow her after shouting out some threats and claiming he was a spy. She also somehow created another chain that attached to the ones wrapped around Naruto's wrists, making something of a pseudo-leash, which she would tug periodically.

After some consideration, Naruto realised that the chains on his hands were not normal. Since the girl had materialized some from nowhere it was probably a jutsu and he could not break out of them. Escape jutsus seemed to not work on the chains and Naruto really did not have enough chakra to do anything more than the most basic jutsus. So he, against his will, had to follow the kunoichi.

"No way you imposter! I know you're not a leaf ninja." Naruto wanted to face plant at the girl's accusation. What nonsense was this bitch spouting?

"What the hell? I'm Naruto Uzumaki how could you not know me?" Naruto wasn't prepared for the girl to suddenly stop in her tracks and he ended up slamming his nose on the back of her head.

"Itaiii, what are you doing?" Naruto couldn't even rub his sore nose. The girl turned around and glared at the blonde ninja. Naruto quickly glanced over her features, trying to identify the ninja. She was about half a head shorter than himself and look about the same age. She had short red hair that framed her face and accentuated her emerald eyes, which were currently fixated on him with an icy cold stare. She wore a standard long sleeved black shirt with a flak jacket on top and standard black pants. Her headband was displayed proudly on her forehead, portraying the Konoha leaf symbol.

Naruto also noticed that she had a few nicks on her face and hands. He could see that she was dirtied and somewhat tired. The smell of sweat and a tang of blood surrounded her. The kunoichi had probably just came back from a mission. Since she was alone and she had probably been involved in some sort of combat, she was either a genin whose team went ahead of her or were killed (probably very unlikely) or she was ranked chunin or higher.

Finally, not that it really mattered, Naruto found the girl quite pretty.

The girl finally spoke, her voice harsh, "You fucker. You think you can infiltrate Konoha by pretending to be a member of my clan? I should castrate you right now. But don't worry, the interrogation unit will have you singing like a canary." The girl was struggling to contain herself from striking Naruto and her body was visibly shaking in her repressed rage. Naruto, on the other hand, was beyond confused. The girl began to walk again pulling Naruto along.

"Your clan? What are you talking about? I'm the only Uzumaki s'far as I know. And you think I'm a spy or something? Is that a fucking joke? I've lived in Konoha my whole life. I've never seen you around before. Maybe you're a spy!" Naruto nearly stumbled as the girl stopped again. The girl once again turned around and stared at Naruto. While Naruto probably should have been thinking about how to escape or of how to convince her he was a Leaf ninja, he instead decided to check out the redhead again.

In his defense this was the type of thing ero-sennin did all the time.

Naruto's head reeled to the side as the kunoichi's struck him across the face.

"Who's the spy asshole?" The girl seriously wanted to trounce the dumb looking blonde but since she had already captured him it would be against the Konoha code. It would be up to the interrogation unit to decide what to do with him.

Still no one would say anything about a little love tap.

"Bitch." The boy glared at the girl as he spat blood at her feet. Satisfied with the blow and the frustrated look on the blonde, the kunoichi turned around and walked again, harshly tugging on the chains to get the other ninja to follow.

The two walked in silence for a while, both stewing in their own thoughts. The kunoichi was surprised by the authenticity of the Leaf headband the boy had. To her eye it looked as legitimate as they come. Either the creator was amazing at forgeries or it was an actual Konoha headband that someone had stolen, maybe from a dead Konoha-nin body. She contemplated where the boy could have came from. Iwa? Kiri? Maybe Kumo, she heard blonde hair was semi-common there.

She let a frown cross her face as the thought that he may be an actual Konoha shinobi passed her mind, but there was absolutely no way. Since she wanted to be Hokage, or at least help Minato become Hokage, she had decided to memorize as many faces of Konoha-nin as she could and she thought she did a damn good job.

She quickly glanced back at the boy behind her. At the very least there was no way she wouldn't know a shinobi who looked as similar (although not as handsome, she thought with a smirk) as Minato. Also he had the audacity of claiming he was from the Uzumaki clan, and she damn well knew there was no one by the name of Naruto Uzumaki in her clan, let alone anyone in her clan that looked like this boy. So she was absolutely certain that this was some imposter or spy trying to invade Konoha. Oh once Minato heard about her capture of an enemy spy he would surely see how awesome she was and ask her out on a date!

With the lull between them, Naruto had been able to clear his mind and ponder about his situation. First he realised he was somehow in the Fire Country and, specifically, headed towards Konoha. He did not understand this as he and Jiraiya were near Yuga, the village of hot water. How on earth had he ended up near Konoha? Possibly the Thunder God had worked and somehow had displaced him all the way near Konoha. Considering his drought of chakra and the fact that Jiraiya had told him before that there were still some Thunder God seals scattered around Konoha's vicinity, this might actually be a strong possibility. But then who was this girl and why didn't she know who he was?

Perhaps he was under a genjutsu? Yuga was relatively peaceful area and Naruto always kept some random shadow clones in hiding while he was training, just in case he got ambushed. But he couldn't strike out the possibility that he was trapped in a genjutsu. The biggest factor that went against this being a genjutsu was how amazingly visceral everything was. It was too realistic to be a genjutsu, even Kurenai-sensei couldn't pull something like this off. Maybe Itachi could but Naruto doubted this was his style. Also if it was Itachi, Naruto would probably either be dead, captured or saved by Jiraiya, so he doubted Itachi would need to keep him in a genjutsu for so long.

Whatever the case may be, he had somehow ended up in Konoha, or what appeared to be Konoha.

Since had sorted out his thoughts he decided there was no point staying silent when he could be poaching information from the kunoichi in front of him.

"Oi," Naruto's jaw still stung a bit but he ignored it, "what's your name?" The girl didn't even glance at him. Naruto clucked his tongue. "Oi, don't be like that. We're both Konoha-nin."

The girl shook her head and snorted. "If it'll shut you up, imposter, then my name is Kushina Uzumaki. So don't you dare try and call yourself an Uzumaki again."

Naruto frowned, this was just way too weird. However as he saw Konoha's gates come into sight he knew he would get answers soon. "Kushina, Kushina." Naruto rolled the name around in his mouth. It was quite nice. "Nice name, it's pretty."

Maybe he had hung around ero-sennin too much because, for a brief moment, he contemplated trying to seduce the kunoichi to try and get his answers. He squashed that idea almost as soon as he thought of it.

The red head, however, just snorted again.

"So Kushina-chan why do you think I'm an imposter?" He could see the redhead twitch at his comment.

"Don't call me Kushina-chan! And why would I tell you? You think I'm dumb or something? I know you're trying to bait me." Naruto didn't reply. Things were never easy for him, were they?

"Say these chains are pretty neat." Naruto made a show of jangling his chains, "Made'em from chakra right? Maybe you could teach me how to do it as well, as compensation, when you find out I'm actually from the Leaf."

"Even if you are somehow a Leaf ninja, which you're not, I couldn't teach you it. That jutsu is unique to me and everyone in Konoha knows it. So thanks for convincing me you're an imposter." The girl turned and gave the blonde a smirk causing the shinobi's eyebrows to twitch in annoyance.

"I keep telling you I'm from the Leaf goddamit. And I've never seen you in my life either. Once baa-chan finds out about this she'll relieve you from active duty, eh? If you let me go and bow down to me and call me Naruto-sama for the rest of your life I'll ask her to forgive you. And give me back my headband!"

At this point Kushina made a decision to start ignoring the other ninja, since he was spewing out nonsense. Naruto continued to talk, trying his best both to extract information about what was going on as well as convince her that this was a huge mistake, but to no avail. The emerald eyed girl remained mute.

After sometime the pair passed through the Konoha gate checkpoint, where Naruto noted the he did not know who the two ninja on duty were, but that those two knew the girl who held him as a prisoner. Before Naruto even had time to scan the area around him, a glaring error in logic hit him in the face.

"Oi Kushina-chan why are there only three heads on the mountain?! Where are the other two?!" Naruto could not believe what was happening. This had to be a genjutsu. Or maybe he was drugged? Or maybe this was a weird dream?

While the Kushina knew the blonde boy was speaking nonsense, probably trying to confuse her (his deception techniques were terrible, she thought), he sounded so unbelievably sincere and confused that she decided to answer his stupid question.

"Listen, baka, there have only been three Hokage. If you're gonna try and infiltrate us, at least know that, yeah?" The blonde gave the girl the most ridiculous expression she had ever seen. As if she had told him babies came from storks or something. Just as she was about to pull the dumfounded boy towards the interrogation building, a voice called out to her.

"Kushina-san, back from your mission already?" Kushina felt the back of her neck heat up as her crush waved at her. The young man looked as handsome as ever. Even though she found it unsettling, looking at Minato just reinforced the similarities between the imposter and her crush. They had striking differences as well but they could have been brothers, or at least cousins.

"Oh, Minato, what's up? I was ju-"

"Minato?! As in Minato Namikaze?!" Naruto stared at the other blonde with his eyes stretched so wide they could have possibly popped out of his head.

"Shut up you imposter! And don't interrupt me!" Kushina gave Naruto a swift kick to the knee but the blonde did not even flinch, his entire being fixated on the other blonde.

"Uh don't do that Kushina-san...um yes I'm Minato Namikaze. I'm don't think I know who you are though?" Minato eyed the stranger in front of him, not sure what to make of his outburst.

"Minato, this guy had a leaf headband but have you ever seen him be-"

"This is a fucking genjutsu." Naruto voice sounded distraught. With a shake of his head, Naruto dug into the last dregs of his chakra, the small amount still enough to display a physical manifestation outside of his body. The other two ninja tensed up at the blonde's unexpected usage of chakra. Kushina especially so as she had found Naruto letting out only an extremely light chakra signature when she had stumbled upon him.

"I knew he was a spy!" Kushina growled as she moved to intercept Naruto in the middle of his technique, but Naruto already released the chakra. The redhead stumbled back from the force of the chakra that was released, confused as to why the boy had not released an offensive jutsu. Minato was startled by the fact the boy had released enough raw chakra to physically blow back Kushina a little bit. And Naruto was straight up dumbfounded.

"It...it's not...a genju..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he fell over, forced unconscious by the strain of chakra exhaustion.

Minato and Kushina stared at the unmoving body for a brief moment. Kushina finally went up to Naruto and gave him a kick in the arm.

"Kushina-san!"

Kushina ignored Minato's protest. "Looks like he's knocked out. We should take him to interrogation."

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital? He seems to have suffered from chakra exhaustion." Kushina stared at Minato blankly.

"Why should we do that Minato? He's obviously a spy or something! Besides he tried to use a jutsu on me!"

"Kushina-san, his hands were bound there was no way he would have been able to form any jutsu that could have hurt you. Besides-"

"Don't get soft Minato! This is war time, he could be a real threat!"

The two continued to bicker as Naruto took a reprieve from his absurd situation.

It would be a brief one.

FGC


	2. Chapter 2

FGC

In the deep recesses of his mind, Naruto came to a startling realization.

No cage, no malevolent chakra, no hulking beast.

He was alone.

"Ah shit."

And, thou he loathed to admit it, he was somewhat lonely. Like he lost a piece of himself.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Naruto stirred from his slumber, noting that he was confined in a small containment cell, two guards watched him in silence. The room was small and there seemed to be about five cells across from him. He estimated there would be five, including his own, on his side. Three of the cells across from him were inhabited with other prisoners. Two were sleeping on the floor, as there was no cot or bed to speak of. The other was sitting, cross legged, with his back against the wall of the cell. His arms rested on his knees and his eyes were closed; Naruto assumed he was meditating, or maybe he just slept in an odd way. Naruto couldn't really estimate how long any of the inmates had been locked up, but he did notice that they were in jail uniforms and lacked sandals. Naruto, on the other hand, was still garbed in his tattered jumpsuit and sandals, but sans his headband and, obviously, his weapons pouch.

Done with his observation, Naruto noticed that one of the guards had left, probably to inform the person in charge of interrogation. Naruto saw that his hands were still locked, this time in standard cuffs. If he wanted to he could break out of them, but then an alert would be put out, and Naruto doubted he would be able to escape without seriously harming or killing people, which he had absolutely no intentions of doing.

The guard returned and motioned to the other one.

"Alright kid, come with me." Naruto obeyed and followed the guard who unlocked his cell. They walked from the containment cell to another enclosed room. The room was made of four white walls with a steel table in the middle and two chairs on either side of the table. There was a light affixed to the ceiling above the table. The only door was both the entrance and exit for the room. Naruto felt that the room was uncomfortably small.

The guard forced Naruto to sit in a chair that was in front of a small table and told him to wait. The guard that sat him down left, and the other stayed in the corner of the room, watching the blonde shinobi.

With time to mull on his thoughts, Naruto was able to properly consider his predicament, and he came to a conclusion he couldn't quite believe. He had some evidence to support his theory, but he didn't know if it was enough. And even if it was enough he wasn't sure if he could believe it, even if it was true. Either way Naruto decided he would try and gather more info.

"Hey, what is the date?" The guard stared at Naruto in silence, maybe trying to intimidate the boy, before replying.

"It's October fifth."

"Ehhh, what about the year?" This time the man shuffled in place but ignored the blonde shinobi. Naruto sucked his teeth.

"I'm being serious man. I think I might have hurt my head or something. What's the year?"

Sighing in annoyance, the man answered this time.

Naruto blinked, processing the information. Nodding his head slowly he asked the guard, "Are you fucking with me?"

The guard stared at him blankly. "What did you say?" The man did not take kindly to Naruto's use of language.

"I want to know if you are fucking with me. Is that the actual year?" Naruto spoke calmly.

"You want me to come over there and bash your head in? Maybe you'll remember the date that way?" The guard growled at the boy before muttering obscenities under his breath. A hush fell over the two ninja. Naruto's mind toiled, finding his comprehension of his situation to be utter bullshit.

"Hey, what do you...what do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" This time the guard maintained a tight lip and a stone face, but Naruto was aware of the miniscule physical reaction the guard unconsciously displayed. The guard knew about the Kyuubi. While that didn't necessarily prove anything, it was starting to seem as if the Kyuubi didn't just randomly appear in Konoha on Naruto's birthday.

Naruto felt his head throb. This was far too much to consider in such a small amount of time.

Eventually the door opened to reveal a youthful woman with strict features. She wore a long black jacket as well as black gloves and boots. Her black hair was pulled into a mid length pony tail. The guard stood attention and saluted. The woman replied with a small nod before focusing on the blonde prisoner.

"Go wait outside, I will handle this." The woman spoke without her gaze leaving Naruto.

"Yes ma'am." The guard bowed, shooting Naruto a dirty glare before exiting the room. Naruto retaliated by sticking out his tongue at the back of the shinobi. The woman made no reaction to the exchange, simply sitting down in the chair across from the prisoner.

"Now, boy, I hear you call yourself Naruto Uzumaki. Explain to me why you would want to pretend to be from a clan with such strong ties to Konoha?" This was news to Naruto; he didn't know that he was really a part of a clan, let alone one with strong ties to Konoha.

"That's because it is my name and I'm not pretending! What can I do to prove that to you?" Naruto's irritation with the question was apparent in his tone.

"Where are you from? Kiri? Suna? If you tell us of your own free will we won't need to harm you. You could even live a peaceful life here as a POW." Naruto's blood boiled a little with the woman simply glossing over his statement, but he knew better than to aggravate a Konoha interrogator.

"I'm from Konoha." Naruto answered through clenched teeth. The woman's poker face never fell.

"You say you are a Konoha-nin? What is your serial number?"

Naruto felt heat rise to his neck and cheeks, "I, uh, I don't quite recall, y'know? So many numbers and stuff." Naruto replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Then at least tell me what you were doing, unconscious, in between Konoha and Miho?"

"See, here's the thing, I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Konoha or Miho. I was with ero-sen- uh, I mean Jiraiya, all the way in Yuga, you know how he always wants to peep on girls and stuff, but I wa-" The woman banged her fist on the table cutting Naruto off.

Her face remained calm, but her words came out venomously, "You dare call yourself a member of Konoha and openly mock one of the sannin? Is this how you want to prove to me that you are not a spy?"

Naruto blinked a few times, absorbing what the woman had said. "Wait a minute... don't tell me you don't know that he's a mega pervert?"

"Regardless of whether he is a pervert or not, that is not how we talk about the Toad master."

"Oh good," Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "So you do know he is a pervert."

The interrogator forced herself not to let her annoyance seep into her face. However, she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her full composure after dealing with the foolish blonde. To her surprise, her prisoner spoke up before her.

"Hey, do you think I would be able to speak to Jiraiya or the Sandaime? I could explain everything to them!"

"Why on earth… would I let you speak to either of them? Are you forgetting this is an interrogation?" The interrogator's patience was being pushed beyond its limit, yet she knew she needed to be collected under the brat's incredulous statements and requests.

"Well, I trust them so I figur-"

"Last chance. What is your name and where are your from." The promise of pain lay underneath her words.

"…" Naruto was running out of options. He thought he should probably lie about his situation, at least until he could talk to somebody he trusted, but he did not know when that would be. They could lock him up and he would be stuck in the Konoha prisons forever, or, worse, killed. Frankly, he could tell the truth as end up in the same situation.

But Naruto believed that honesty was the best policy so he answered the woman's questions.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from the village of Konoha. I think that I'm from the future and somehow ended up here because of a jutsu I messed up. I know that sound's weird but it makes sense if you look at it from my persp-"

The interrogator interrupted the shinobi by grabbing his hand. Naruto's body suddenly felt sluggish and unresponsive. He tried to draw his hand back but couldn't do so. The kunoichi grasped his index finger and Naruto started to realise what she was doing.

"Hey, don't I'm telling th-GAHHH!" Naruto screamed as kunoichi savagely snapped his finger backwards with an audible crunch.

"Why did you possess a Konoha headband?"

Naruto had to settle his breathing before he replied, "I've been telling you the truth the whole time you bitch."

Naruto screamed again as she broke his middle finger.

"Answer."

"I got it…from my sensei…after I passed the genin exam." Naruto had broken fingers before, he couldn't comprehend why it felt so mind numbingly painful when this kunoichi did it.

While the interrogator did not seem impressed with his answer she did not cause him any further pain.

"Next question. Who are your parents?"

=0=0=0=0=0=

"…njutsu," Naruto was able to mumble, almost unconscious from pain.

The kunoichi ignored him and contemplated what to do next. The boy, despite her efforts, was adamant in his answers. Was she to believe that he was from the future? Absurd! Regardless, she didn't really feel that she should continue torturing the boy. He had withstood initial testing, maintained his story, and remained relatively compliant.

"It's…a fucking…genjutsu. Let me go…pleaseeee." Naruto moaned out his plea, his head rolling from side to side.

The interrogator, feeling some pity, released him from the genjutsu.

Naruto instantly felt the pain in his digits disappear, and he wiggled them to check their function. All were perfectly fine and uninjured. Alleviated from his pain, Naruto's drenched shirt was the only remainder of the ordeal.

'What am I going to do with him?' The interrogator contemplated the situation. Right now the only option seemed to be sending the boy back to his cell, waiting him out a bit, and then bringing him back in for some real physical interrogation. She did not really want to go down that route but she felt following protocol would make the most sense in this odd situation.

The interrogator walked to the door and knocked on it, signalling the guards to come take their hostage back to the cells. Naruto, however, protested this situation.

"You still don't believe me! What more do you want?" Naruto was both angry and desperate. His situation was so unfair; he hadn't asked for this. He had answered all their questions truthfully and had been compliant with their demands. Even if his statements seemed absurd, what kind of way was this to treat him? However as the guards become to physically move him towards the door, he issued an ultimatum to the steely gazed kunoichi.

"Oi, wait! Damn, get a Yamanaka or something, shit!" Naruto dug his heels into the wood floor as the guards tried to drag him. His words, however, caused the kunoichi to signal the guards to halt their order.

"And what would you have me make a Yamanaka do?" There was no way this boy knew that Yamanaka could view memories. The Yamanakas were presented to the other countries as a simple clan who could temporarily possess bodies of humans and animals for recon purposes. Ninja who were subjected to the Yamanaka's torture and interrogation techniques rarely lived to tell the tale.

"To check my memories, what else?!" Every time the boy opened his mouth he seemed to reveal more information that either proved he was telling absurd truths about his situation or that Konoha's secrets had been breached to an extremely dire level. Both were scary things to contemplate in their own right.

"Boy, do you even understand what kind of consequences there could be?" The mind is a very fragile structure and even skilled Yamanakas could accidently scar the mind while gathering information through their Memory Link jutsu. Unlike reading minds, the memory link allowed Yamanaka's a quick glimpse into the full life of another being; at least as much as the Yamanaka would want to access. The drawbacks could be severe, however, with the target's memories being erased, or at worse, leaving them in a catatonic state if the Yamanaka erred in their execution of the technique.

Naruto scoffed, "Oh, so now you worry about me? Well, thanks a lot, but I think it's better than waiting for Kami knows how long for you to believe me."

The kunoichi's body tightened imperceptibly from the blonde's scornful remark. "…go get a Yamanka."

The guards, hesitant for a split second, nodded before making their leave.

Glancing at the tired, and frustrated looking shinobi, the kunoichi just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

=0=0=0=0=0=

"Well, shit." Naruto took in the sight of the boy in front of him. Young, slim, blonde. Maybe eleven, twelve, or thirteen at most.

The young Yamanaka gave a curt bow to the older woman, "Morino-san." Naruto's perked up a bit, something about the name was familiar, but he couldn't quite recall from where.

"Inoichi, you know why you're here?" Naruto barely held in a gasp. Maybe Kami had pitied him and given him a get out of jail card.

The boy faltered a bit before replying, "To perform the Mind Walk jutsu." The woman nodded and tilted her head towards the chair. Inoichi sat down and gave a quick glance over the other blonde in front of him.

"So, what is your name?" Inoichi knew it was a moot point, he would find out soon anyway, but it felt like the proper thing to do.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…is this your first time doing the mind walk?"

Inoichi's mouth twitched slightly, "Yes, this would be my first attempt on a human." Inoichi's voice was low, just above a whisper.

"Oh," Naruto smiled gently, "Don't worry, you'll do great. Believe it!"

Inoichi felt perturbed by the total committal of trust by a stranger, a prisoner of war at that, but he also felt an odd sense of determination to make sure the mind walk was a success.

Inoichi took a second to compose himself, "Are you ready Uzumaki-san?" Naruto nodded. The Yamanaka hands flew through several hand seals before settling on Ram. He then clasped his hands together and flexed the palms toward Naruto.

"Mind Walk jutsu!"

The world for both blondes turned black.

FGC


End file.
